Save Me
by LurveMeDraco
Summary: Better Summary: Three years after the war, Draco Malfoy asks for help from his old enemy. What will become of the situation? Warnings: minor swearing, and slash for later chapters
1. Prologue

**Authors note:** This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy it! Review please:) Not beta'd

**Save Me - Prologue **

After the war, it was complete chaos. Some stayed afterwards to help tend to the wounded or move the dead onto stretchers, some stayed to find their lost loved one, and some stayed to try to return the damaged school to its previous state. There was a particular cluster of people gathered around a lifeless body, tears streaming from their faces. The Weasleys crowded around the still form of Fred, sobs and pain emanating from the group. Hermione clung to Ron, tears streaking her face as George held his twin, sobbing violently. Mrs. Weasley was crying hysterically into Mr. Weasley and Ginny buried her head in Percy's shoulder. Harry looked around at all the destruction and chaos, the bodies scattered around. He saw Tonks and Lupin, Fred, and many others who risked their lives and lost. Harry felt such emotional pain that he fell to his knees, mind going numb. _This can't be happening…who will take care of Teddy? This isn't real, it can't be real…_ Harry thought as his mind shut out his surroundings. He wanted to get away from this; he _needed_ to get away from this. Harry looked toward the forest and saw the Malfoys gathered around Bellatrix. He saw Draco pushing away from his family and struggling. He could barely hear their conversation…

"…How dare you say such a thing about your aunt!" Narcissa gasped at her son. She grabbed his arm and pulled him so he faced her. "How dare you say she deserved what she got? She was just as wrapped up in this as we were."

"But we didn't kill people like she had, Mother. We didn't sit and torture people and carve Mudblood into innocent people's arms like she had!"

"That's because you are too much of a failure to do as you're told! You couldn't kill Dumbledore and you brought shame to the Malfoys!" Lucius said, smacking his son.

"I don't want to go to Azkaban! Especially for Voldemort!" Draco retorted. He pulled out of his mother's grip and stormed off, letting the Aurors do what needed to be done.

Harry took this chance to walk up to Malfoy and return his wand to him. He stood in front of the blonde and held the wand out to him, handle first.

"Here Malf-Draco, Thank you for letting me use your wand. And thanks for not telling them it was me."

Draco took the wand. "You're welcome Potter. Thank you for not letting me die in the Room of Requirement."

Harry nodded and left, returning to his family. He felt somewhat out of place among them, though. He felt empty inside while they felt sorrow and sadness. He looked at Ginny and realized he didn't and couldn't love her any more than one loves a sibling. And because of that, he couldn't break her heart trying to. Harry left the group once more and walked. He walked for a very long time, ending up in Hogsmeade right in front of the Shrieking Shack. Harry walked inside and up to the room where he first talked to his godfather, Sirius. He sat down and simply fell apart.

When Harry regained his hold on himself, there were many people standing in front of him. Ron and Hermione were in the front along with Professor McGonagall, the Weasleys, Hagrid and Malfoy. He stared blankly at Draco, wondering faintly why he came. Sensing the question, Draco answered.

"I followed you here. I watched you walk away and so I followed you and when you went mad, I ran back to get some help because you obviously need it."

Harry said nothing, just blinked and nodded in understanding.

"Harry? Will you talk to us?" Ginny asked, kneeling down beside him.

He looked at her vacantly, tears welling again. She pulled him in for a hug and he didn't resist. He stayed there as tears leaked from his eyes until he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 1  Unexpected Reunion

Number Twelve Grimmauld Place was in absolute chaos as Harry chased and incredibly fast Teddy around the house. He was trying to get the toddler ready for the day but was struggling. He stopped running in the living room as if he was giving up.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to eat French toast all by myself…" He shouted to the boy hiding under his bed upstairs.

Two minutes later he heard tiny footsteps flying down the stairs and Harry smiled at the semi-dressed 3 year old boy standing in front of him. Teddy dressed himself in backward stretchy jeans and an inside out sweater and he was only wearing one sock.

"What kind of Fwench toasts Unca Harwy?" He said, eyes beginning to change to bright green.

"Hmm, how about you decide as we fix your outfit?" Harry picked up the boy and headed to his room. When they came back down, Teddy had his pants on right and a comfortable T-shirt on, and he had both socks.

"Have you decided yet?" Harry asked as he sat Teddy in the kitchen.

"Cinnamon apple!" Teddy replied, wiggling in the chair.

Once breakfast was eaten and things were cleaned up, Harry sent Teddy of to play while Harry got ready for work. As he finished, a familiar knock on the door sounded. He opened the door to reveal his three best friends Ron, Hermione and Ginny. He gave Ginny and Hermione kisses on the cheek and ushered the three inside. He called for Teddy to say good bye and he and Ron left for work.

Once they arrived at the Ministry, Harry and Ron were bombarded with paperwork and missions to be assigned. Harry being Head Auror meant that he had a lot of paperwork, and Ron, who was the next best Auror, was only used for the more dangerous jobs like escaped Azkaban prisoners or Death Eaters who were causing havoc. Because those jobs were limited, Ron spent his days helping Harry with his job. The first thing that received their attention was a minor case, easily taken care of by Auror Finnigan. Seamus was a very accomplished Auror but he still liked to take on the smaller cases, to brush up on his Auror skills. Harry and Ron were half way through the stack of papers when Harry's secretary knocked on the door.

"Harry, a mister Draco Malfoy is here to see you, he says it's urgent." Harry stopped dead at the name. Draco Malfoy couldn't possibly here or even want Harry's help! Harry Okayed his entering and Draco stepped in, His lean body carrying him with grace. His hair was no longer greased back like in school, but chin length and looking perfect on the man. He was thin and muscular and his eyes were still liquid mercury that could melt even the coldest person. Draco had a more friendly air to him and did not at all seem like his nasty school self. Even though it had only been three years since they last met, it seemed like a lifetime.

"Hello Draco, please sit down. Care for tea?" Harry asked casually, grabbing the pot and a cup.

"Hello Harry, yes thank you. I'll take it straight," Draco replied crossing his long legs. He grabbed the tea from Harry and took a sip. "Look Harry, I need your help. My father has escaped from Azkaban and I fear he plans to return to Malfoy Manor. I've sent my mother to Pansy's vacation home in Rome but I fear he will find her. I came to you not only as an obligation as a wizard to inform the Ministry about a crime so important, but out of worry for my mother's and my safety."

Harry and Ron looked at him in shock, not only for asking for help but also because they wondered how Lucius Malfoy could possibly escape. Harry was the first to speak.

"Well Draco, I ensure you that you and your mother will be safe while we find and arrest your father. We will have Aurors monitoring the Manor, your house, and Pansy's vacation house. You will have well trained Aurors guarding you until he is caught. Ron, send a patronus to Hermione and Ginny to tell them we will be a little late coming home and then Seamus, Dean, Blaise, Lee, Zacharias, and Terry to meet us in ten minutes and inform Kingsley." Ron nodded and left the room, leaving Harry and Draco alone.

"Thank you Harry. I must tell you that I believe Father didn't escape by himself. I think my ex-wife Astoria Greengrass helped him."

"Why do you think she did it?" Harry asked.

"She hates me for divorcing her, and the really hates me because I won't let her see my son. I divorced her because she drank and whored around and I didn't want my son to be around that, so I have full custody and I don't allow her to see him because he doesn't deserve to have a mother as bad as she is. So to get revenge she helped my father escape Azkaban so he can destroy my family and take my son away from me."

"Why didn't you tell me you had a son before? Look, never mind at least you told me now. We are going to arrest and question Astoria, and keep you safe. There are very few who I trust to do important jobs like these so I will personally be in this case, along with Ron. But because I am included in this, you are going to have to stay with me. That way I can protect you and your son while the others search for your father. Your mother could stay also; I have plenty of room in my home to accommodate all of you. That way we only have to watch the Manor and your home, so a few Auror can check leads and look for him."

"I wouldn't want to impose on you and your family Harry," Draco replied, taking a long drink of his tea.

"You won't be. It's just me and my godson Teddy so really it will be fine," Harry assured Draco.

"Alright then, if it's for the best."

XxXxXxXxXxX


	3. Chapter 2 Catching Up

**Authors note: ** Hey:) I made this chapter kinda long because I don't know when I'll upload again. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

Harry opened the door of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place and moved the trunks of the Malfoy trio inside. He waved them inside and shut the door behind them.

"Ginny? Hermione? Teddy? I'm home!" Harry called. Soon he was ambushed by an energetic mop of darkening hair. "Hey there, Ted. I have some people I'd like you to meet. There gonna stay here for a while. This is Mr. Draco Malfoy, Ms. Narcissa Malfoy, and Scorpius."

Teddy looked at the people standing there and his hair brightened to light blonde immediately. "Hi! I'm Teddy Lupin!" he said enthusiastically.

"Daddy, how does he do that! I wanna do it too!" Scorpius said pulling on his father's shirt.

"Well why don't you two go play and maybe he'll tell you," Draco chuckled, setting the boy down.

"Otay!" The boys said in union as they sped off through the house.

"Why don't I introduce you to Ginny and Hermione and then I can show you to your rooms," Harry said, ushering them to the living room.

Hermione and Ginny were sitting on the couch watching the boys run around. When Harry and the Malfoys entered Ginny got up and gave Harry a hug.

"Ginny, Hermione, You remember Draco and Ms. Malfoy?" He said hugging back.

"Please, call me Narcissa," The Malfoy woman said. "We are not strangers, nor are we enemies."

"Well it's nice to see you Draco and Narcissa. Harry, where's Ron? Didn't he come home with you?" Hermione got up from the couch slowly, holding her swollen belly.

"He wanted to go over the plan with everyone and he was going to make sure that people were ready to stay up for a while to watch the Manor and Draco's house. He's going to go search for Lucius in the morning so he was going to Apparate home. He's probably almost done," Harry assured her, kissing her on the cheek.

"I do hope they all get good enough sleep Harry, I wouldn't want anything to happen to them while on duty," Narcissa said, worry in her eyes.

"Don't worry, there are going to be shifts. Three of the Aurors will be watching each house for a while, patrolling and whatnot, and in the morning, we'll have some others to replace them. Seamus, Dean, and Terry are all going to be watching Malfoy Manor and Blaise, Lee, and Zacharias will all be watching Draco's house. We have Williamson waiting along with a few new Aurors, who will take over for Seamus' group, so they can sleep for a few hours and take over for Blaise's group so they can sleep for a few hours and it will go like that. Then Ron and a team of Hit-Wizards will go after Lucius. I assure you Narcissa that they are trained to operate like this and they will be fine."

"Yeah, I believe in most of Harry and Ron's decisions and if Kingsley has Okayed it, then it is very safe. And I will care for anyone that gets injured," Hermione chimed in, placing a comforting hand on Narcissa's shoulder. "Harry, Ginny and I are going to go see if Ron's home and I am very tired. It was nice to see you again Draco and Narcissa."

After Hermione and Ginny left, Harry showed Draco and Narcissa to their rooms, wrangled up the boys and prepared dinner. Draco set the table with assistance with the boys and everyone sat down to eat.

"Harry, where have you learned to make such delicious food?" Narcissa said as they were cleaning up.

"Well, after the defeat of Voldemort, I decided that I can't very much live on take out and bacon, that wasn't a proper way to raise Teddy, so I read all sorts of cooking things and learned from there." Harry replied, wiping Teddy's face and hands clean.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy how on earth do you manage to get food in your hair?" Draco said, plucking a noodle off of his sons head. "Come on Scorp, you need a bath." He picked the little boy up and took him upstairs.

Twenty minutes later Draco and a very clean Scorpius descended the stairs. Draco set the boy down and he and Teddy raced around the house. Draco sat down next to Harry on the couch and poured himself some tea from the pot on the coffee table.

"Children are a handful sometimes," Draco said, holding his teacup.

"Yeah, they are but they're worth it." Harry replied, refilling cup. "I'll go make more tea."

Harry stood up with the pot and headed toward the kitchen as a speeding head of platinum blonde hair ran right into him. Silver eyes that looked very much like his father's looked up at Harry.

"I-I'm sorwy M-Mr. Podder," Scorpius said, scared little eyes filling with tears.

"There's no need to be sorry Scorp, and you can call me Harry. Everything is fine and there's no need to cry, I promise," Harry replied, picking the boy up off the floor and ruffling his damp hair. Scorpius nodded and went back to running around the house and Harry chuckled, heading to the kitchen once again.

Harry returned with fresh tea and sat back down on the couch, brushing his unruly hair out of his face.

"You are really quite good with children Harry," Draco said, crossing his legs, "How come you never had children with Ginny?"

"After the war, I realized I didn't love Ginny in a romantic way. Plus I have teddy so I never thought about having any more kids because he is practically my son and I certainly love him like one," Harry replied, glancing at the stairs to see the boys running up.

"One can certainly tell Harry," Narcissa observed, "You are like a father to that charming little boy and he looks up to you like a son should. Oh my, look at the time. Is it nine o'clock already? Well, I'm off to bed boys."

"Goodnight Mother," Draco said, kissing his mom's cheek.

"Goodnight Narcissa," Harry said, getting up. "Teddy needs to go to sleep too."

"Scorpius should be getting off to bed as well," Draco said following suit.

As Harry and Draco opened the door to Teddy's room they were greeted by the two boys cuddled up on the bed asleep. Teddy was sleeping across the bed with Scorpius' head on his tummy. Harry and Draco smiled at the adorable sight. Harry grabbed a blanket and placed it on them. Draco and harry stole one last look before shutting the door quietly behind them.

"They seem to be getting on quite well," Draco said "They weren't apart for the entire time we've been here." Draco sat back on the couch, crossing his legs.

"Yes and I'm glad they get along so well. Your time here will be very pleasant," Harry smiled. "Would you care for some wine Draco?" Draco nodded and Harry went to fetch the wine and some glasses. He returned with red wine and poured Draco a glass.

"Harry, I've noticed you do a lot of things the Muggle way. Why don't you use your magic that often?" Draco took the glass and held it, swishing the wine around a little bit.

"Well growing up, I didn't have that ability and I learned everything the Muggle way, and I guess I just reverted back to it," Harry replied casually, taking a sip of wine.

"Oh yes, I forgot your relatives were Muggle. What were they like? I've never heard that part of your story, and if we are going to live together for a while, I figure we should know more about each other."

"My family was very…Muggle I guess. They didn't like magic or me really. It wasn't until I was eleven that I slept in a bedroom. I used to live under the stairs until my letters started coming. They were addressed to Mr. H Potter, Cupboard under the Stairs, Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. It freaked my aunt and uncle out and so they moved me to Dudley's second bedroom. They liked to pretend I didn't exist and I always got oversized hand-me-downs from Dudley. When my magic was out of control they would lock me in the cupboard and I wasn't allowed any food. I got worse as the years progressed and in the end, I think they still hate me. They hated my parents and they thought they deserved what happened to them," Harry stared at the picture on the fireplace mantle. It was a picture of his parents dancing about and looking happy. Next to it was an old picture of people Draco didn't recognize except for Harry's parents and Peter Pettigrew.

"Who are all those people Harry? In the picture there?" Draco asked, pointing to it.

"That's a picture of the Order of the Phoenix from the first war. They were fighting against Voldemort before us," Harry got up and grabbed the picture. "These are Neville Longbottom's parents, Frank and Alice Longbottom. They were Crucioed into insanity by Bellatrix. This is my godfather Sirius Black; He was killed by Bellatrix When I went to the Department of Mysteries. These are my parents, Professor Lupin, Peter Pettigrew—He even looked like a rat back then—Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Professor Moody, and Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"My aunt did a lot of horrible things, Harry. She killed and tortured and I hate her for it. My parents still believe she's innocent and didn't deserve the fate she got, and we fought over it constantly. My childhood was filled with fighting and hate, but I always got what I wanted. I was spoiled and selfish because I got what I wanted so I would leave them alone. I would spend all my time in my room by myself while they discussed the Dark Lord and how they would try to continue on with his perfect society regime of purebloods, and I thought that maybe if I believed in it too they would let me be with them and talk about those things with them, and when the Dark Lord returned I became that little boy again who was alone in his room until I was needed. I didn't want to be needed because I knew it would mean I would have to kill or be sacrificed.

"When you found me in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom I was embarrassed and afraid that you would tell someone that I was crying and then my mission would be exposed and I would have to be killed by the Dark Lord. So I tried to hex you and when you got me first I was relieved. I thought dying at your hands would be much more comforting than at the hand of the man who bullied around my family. I also wouldn't have had to go through with killing Dumbledore and maybe that would have lead to the Dark Lord's defeat," Draco said solemnly, silver eyes dulling.

"I didn't want to kill you, or anybody besides Voldemort. I didn't know what that spell did until I used it on you. I found it in my potions book, with all these tips to make me good at making potions. Later I found that the book that I had that belonged to the half-blood prince was Snape's and that's why he knew the counter spell. I felt horrible for doing that to you," Harry drained his glass and poured another. He didn't enjoy the depressing turn this conversation was taking. "I-I don't want to talk about this anymore, let's talk about something more pleasant yeah?"

"Yeah okay. What has the famous Harry Potter been doing since the war?" Draco replied, re-crossing his legs.

"Well I decided that I was going to take care of Teddy but I wanted to become an Auror. So while I was training, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny helped me take care of him. He was just a baby and they would watch him when I was at training and I'd have him when I was home. He wouldn't sleep through the night for a long time so all through my training and for part of my time as an Auror I'd get five or six hours of sleep a night. After that it was easier and I had to rely on the Weasleys less often. When I became head Auror I could stay at home more and I only go in to work twice a week. I mostly have paperwork and I bring it home with me or Ron brings it over so I can spend time with Ted." Harry laid back on the couch and watched Draco take a sip of wine.

"You haven't tried dating? You said that you didn't love Ginny romantically, but did you look for someone?"

"I either spent my time at work or with Teddy so I never thought about dating. I didn't feel anything for Ginny or Cho and there would be girls who came up to me in the grocery store and talk about Teddy but I never lusted after them. I didn't look at them sexually. So I thought about guys and they seemed more appealing but I was so busy that I didn't try dating. What about you? You've obviously been with Astoria but what about after?"

"Well it was just after the war when I fell in love with her. It was kind of sudden but it felt real. I proposed a month later and we got married in august. A couple weeks after we were pregnant. Scorpius was born a month early in April and I got a job making potions. While I was at work, Astoria was supposed to be home with Scorpius and instead she was out partying. It went on like that until I found out a year later, on our anniversary because I came home early to surprise her. I waited up for her and she came back around midnight, drunk and high. I told her to leave and we divorced. I made my own business so I could work at home and take care of my son. After Astoria I decided I was done with women and I dated around for a while. I was with Theodore Nott for a week, but we broke it off because he couldn't handle raising a child." Draco poured the last of the wine in his glass and swirled it about. Harry looked at him with a slight buzz and scooted closer.

"I want to try something," He whispered into Draco's ear. Draco gasped at Harry's hot breath on him and Harry pressed his lips gingerly against Draco's. Harry's lips were soft and gentle, and Draco melted into him. He could taste the wine on Harry's lips and when they pulled apart, Harry turned red.

"W-wow. Is that what it's like to kiss another man? I've never felt this way before," he blushed. "It's getting late Draco, I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight Harry," Draco replied, grabbing the empty bottle and glasses and going towards the kitchen.

Harry walked up the stairs in shock. _I can't believe I kissed Draco Malfoy!_ At the thought he smiled and touched his lips.


	4. Chapter 3 Falling Apart

** Warnings:** Yummy smut:)

"_D-Draco what are you doing in here?" Harry asked, sitting up in his bed._

"_Harry I've been thinking about our kiss and I want more." Draco climbed onto the bed and straddled Harry, coming close to Harry's face. "I want _you_."_

_Draco closed the gap between their mouths and kisses with passion, teasing Harry's mouth open. Harry reveled in the taste of Draco's mouth. It was sweet and still tasted like the wine they had earlier. Draco's hands started sliding down onto Harry's bare chest, lingering on the tight muscles of his stomach. Draco kissed trail down Harry's body, pausing at his nipples. Harry gasped and writhed under Draco's mouth as he nipped and suck both of Harry's nipples. _

_Draco continued to move lower and stopped at the waistband of Harry's boxers. He stared at the bulge confined in the deep red pants._

"_Well, well, Mr. Potter, it seems that you are _very_ blessed in the prick department," Draco purred, pulling down Harry's underwear._

_Harry's prick was hard, painfully so, and he wanted to explode right when Draco licked a stripe up the shaft. He moaned wantonly and cast a quick silence charm on the room. Draco held Harry's cock and was stroking lightly, playing with the flustered Gryffindor. He swirled his tongue around the head before sticking the whole thing in his mouth, humming. That was enough for Harry and he erupted, pearly strands of cum flowing down Draco's throat._

Harry woke with a start. He felt a familiar stickiness in his boxers and he cursed himself. He got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. He stepped into the hot shower and thought about the wanting look in Draco's eyes in his dream. Harry wanked to that picture of lust and stepped out. He dried and dressed before going back to bed.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Harry was woken by an unruly black mop of hair, much like his own. Teddy was jumping on him and yelling for him to wake up. Harry playfully rolled over and pretended to snore loudly. Soon a pale blond head joined in and he sprung an attack, tickling the pair until he heard screams of surrender.

"Dood morning Unca Harwy!" they yelled. Surprisingly they were both dressed.

"You slept through breakfast," Draco said, standing in the doorway.

"I don't mind I usually just have tea," Harry said getting out of bed and grabbing the boys.

Draco inwardly drooled at Harry's strength, loving the way his muscles looked in the plain white shirt.

"That's hardly a breakfast for anyone. You need some good food if you plan on keeping your good health and strength. Come on, I'll make you something," Draco motioned him to follow to the kitchen.

On the way down Harry couldn't help but notice how wonderful the blonde looked. He was dressed simply in black trousers and a white buttoned shirt. It was basic but Draco pulled it off well. He spent a particularly long time staring at Draco's arse and almost tripped down the stairs. They arrived in the kitchen and Draco forced Harry to sit down while Draco poured him a cup of tea. He turned around and began to make Harry some bacon and eggs and Harry continued to watch the man, smirking at the way he shook his fine arse as he danced to a tune in his head. Narcissa entered the kitchen with a letter and sat down, opening it and reading intensely. Draco served Harry's breakfast by the time Narcissa finished reading.

"Draco, your father knows we're here," She said casually, causing Harry to choke on his toast.

"What? How can he know we're here Mother? Doesn't he know he'll be caught? And why on earth would he contact you if he knew? Surely he isn't so dense that he believes that he is untraceable?" Draco replied, grabbing the counter.

"Draco Abraxias Malfoy, How dare you say that about your father! He isn't dense and he was right to contact me. He told me what it was like in Azkaban and he doesn't deserve that. I'm glad he's out of that retched place!" Narcissa scolded.

"He is a Death Eater Mother! He tortured people and tried to kill or capture Harry! And you can't just say he belongs in Azkaban one minute and think he's bloody fucking innocent the next! You pick a side, Mother. His, or mine." Draco yelled, banging his fists on the table.

"You need to set your priorities straight Draco. Your family comes first, you must believe in your family and find where your loyalties lie. The past means nothing to the future. He is my husband and I fully intend on standing behind him. You must choose now Draco, Your family or no one." Narcissa got up from the table, and walked out of the room.

Draco pulled on his hair and screamed. He couldn't take her crap anymore, and he certainly couldn't take his father's. Before he could stop it, tears were steadily streaming down his face. He felt strong arms wrap around him and he sobbed into Harry's chest.

"Shh Draco, she'll be okay. We'll follow her to him and he will be put away. I will make sure everything will be okay, I promise. Shh," Harry stroked Draco's hair gently as he talked, liking the way this felt so right to him.

"I CHOOSE THIS HARRY! I-I DON'T WANT TO BE LIKE THEM!" Draco screamed, pulling on Harry's shirt. His body was shaking with his sobs and Harry held him tighter.

"You won't be Draco, You're so much stronger than that. You're kinder, gentler. You can be where you want to be, who you want to be. You are much better than they are. They think they failed with you, but that is a lie. You are the best thing that came from them," They stayed close like this for a minute longer, but then Seamus' patronus rushed in.

"Harry, somethin's happened to Ron. He's hurt very badly and I thought Hermione'd be with you."

Harry Immediately rushed off to the fireplace, Draco not far behind. Harry fire called Hermione right away and told her what Seamus said and told her to come to the house. After that he sent a patronus to Seamus.

"Bring Ron over here Hermione is on her way."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Author's note:** Well okay I got this short little thing done early. I thought it would be fun to leave you with some smut and a cliff hanger:) Anyway Please review or I won't write another chapter. I need to know what y'all are thinking about this in order for me to continue happily


	5. Chapter 4 Stalker

Within a matter of minutes, the living room of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place was packed. Ron lay bleeding and broken on the sofa, Harry and Draco stood behind it close to the ginger, but out of the way of a speedy Hermione, who despite being 8 months pregnant was hustling about, testing Ron for any bone fractures or internal bleeding, grabbing potions and wrapping wounds in bandages. Once she was sure everything was fine and taken care of, she hit him.

"Ronald Weasley what were you doing that would have caused this much damage? Surely you have gone mad!"

"Ow, 'Mione. I didn't do anything! We were searching for Lucius and out of nowhere I get hit with a few hexes. I turned to see who it was but they were hidden really well. They threw a few more hexes my way but I blocked those. Good thing too or Seamus would have had to drag my bloody corpse here!" Ron said, rubbing where Hermione hit him.

"Exactly! You should have been more careful! I thought you'd have Hit Wizards with you, for Merlin's sake! What if something _did_ happen to you Ronald? I would have been left all by myself with this baby to take care of!" She hit him again, tears welling in her eyes.

"Aw, 'Mione don't worry yourself. Nothing serious happened and I'm okay. Just don't cry, yeah?" Ron reached out and grabbed Hermione's hand, squeezing lightly. "I'll be more careful I promise."

"Good. I-I don't want anything to happen to you that I can't fix," Hermione replied, wiping her eyes.

"It isn't a big deal Hermione, please just stop crying. Please," Ron pleaded with her, kissing her hand over and over.

"It _is_ a big deal! I'm lucky you only got what you did, and that I still had some Skele-Grow left from when you, Harry and your brothers all practically killed each other during one of your Quiddich games." Hermione stopped crying and looked Harry dead in the eye. "Harry, Ronald is _NOT _to do anymore with this case for a week. And if everything is taken care of before then, so be it. But if you even _consider_ letting him back on, I will hex your balls right off!"

Harry gulped. "Yes Hermione. Ron won't be on this case anymore, I swear."

"Good. Now we are going home so you take care and we'll visit tomorrow, depending on Ronald's healing. I'll definitely fire call though," With that, Hermione Apparated away with Ron.

"Harry, isn't Apparating kind of bad for her since she's pregnant? You'd think she of all people would take care of herself right now…" Draco asked, still staring at the couch.

"Yeah, But she didn't want to have to Floo and then have someone Apparate Ron there," He replied.

"Oh, that's reasonable then. What are going to do though Harry? Without Ron, how are we going to find my father and take him back to Azkaban? You never can trust Hit Wizards on something like this," Draco looked at Harry questionably.

"I'll just have to take his place," Harry said simply. "I'll have to go out and find him. It's the only way to do it. With Narcissa gone for him, he'll know that we have people watching the Manor and your house so he won't bother going there. So we need to search but have people posted anyway, just in case he thinks that we won't bother waiting there."

"But what if you get hurt Harry? What would happen to Teddy? You should put someone else on this," Draco said. "You can't risk hurting yourself."

"I can't risk other people getting hurt in my place either, Draco. I've had enough of that in my lifetime and I was stupid to have Ron even go. It was foolish to send him off on this when it's very dangerous to look for an escaped criminal with only the assistance of Hit Wizards." Harry moved over to the couch and plopped down on it. "If I do get hurt, Teddy will go to Ginny. She has enough energy to keep up with him and he listens to her very well."

"Harry, please rethink this. What if something happens to you? How would your friends feel if they lost you? What if no one can stop—"

"Enough with the 'what if's' Draco!" Harry interrupted. "Chances are something will happen to me, though I doubt it will be serious enough for me to die. I'm going and that's that! I am going to find Lucius and send him back to Azkaban, more heavily guarded so he won't escape again. Why all of a sudden are you afraid of something happening to me?" Harry leaned forward and rested his elbows on his legs, his head on his hands.

"Well, i-if you are gone, then all hope is lost for me and Scorpius. Father will find us and that's the end." Harry thought he heard more than just friendly concern, but shook it off and told his mind that real life Draco was not like his dream at all.

"Don't worry about me; I know what I'm doing. I didn't get to be Head Auror for nothing."

After that, they went upstairs to find the boys playing in Teddy's room. They were playing with little muggle army figures, pretending to shoot at each other's men.

"Hey boys, how about we go somewhere fun today?" Draco said, walking in and sitting on the bed.

"Reawy? Wike where Daddy?" Scorpius asked, stopping immediately and jumping onto the bed next to his father.

"Well where do you two want to go?" He replied, scooping up the child into his lap.

"I wanna go to the park!" Scorpius yelled excitedly.

"Yeah!" Teddy agreed, jumping on Draco also.

Draco fell over and immediately was attacked by the boys, which had Harry laughing from the doorway. Once Draco had faked submission, they all headed downstairs and were about to leave when an owl stood outside the living room window. Harry let him in and took the letter before giving the bird a treat.

"It's from Kingsley. Hold on a moment," he said opening the letter and reading it quickly.

_Dear Harry,_

_I've heard about what happened to Ron, and I would like to know why no Hit Wizards were accompanying him. I thought that they were notified that you would need some to help search for Lucius. I have contacted them and will tell you their reply as soon as I get one. As for searching for Lucius, I know that you have decided to do it. I advise you to be very careful Harry, because if he can beat Ron so easily like that, he will be a problem for you as well. Astoria has been questioned and we had to use Veritaserum to get her to talk to us and she confessed to helping him escape prison. She also said that Lucius is close, so I expect you indeed have people watching over his home. I want to you be careful Harry and to reply to this letter as soon as you get it._

_See you soon Harry,_

_Kingsley_

Harry wrote his reply as Draco helped the boys put their shoes on. Once everyone was ready to go, they started off to the nearby park. The boys were a little bit ahead, chasing one another and jumping over cracks in the side walk. As they neared the park, Harry felt strange, like they were being watched. He pulled out his wand carefully so no muggles could see but enough so it was ready if he needed to use it. He looked around them as he and Draco sat at a bench near the playground and as Scorpius and Teddy ran to play.

"Harry, are you okay? You've been a little odd since we left the house," Draco said, worry coating his voice.

Harry didn't look at him, but instead kept looking around. "I'm fine Draco, I just feel like someone's watching us. I'm probably just overreacting because of what Kingsley said."

"What did he say that would have you this cautious?"

"He told me that Lucius is very close, he used Veritaserum on Astoria and she confessed to everything, and told him about Lucius' proximity," Harry tightened his grip on his wand and slowly stood up as he thought he saw something. He motioned nonchalantly for Draco to follow and he walked over to where the boys were playing animatedly.

"Hey, what about going to get some ice cream? We're gonna go to Fortescue's in Diagon Alley," The boys squealed in delight as Harry and Draco ushered them away, not realizing their parent's uneasiness.


	6. Chapter 5 The Feelings Come Out

**Author's Note: Thanks for the review! Keep 'em coming:)**

**Warning: Hot man love...:D**

They arrived in Diagon Alley cautiously, trying not to attract too much attention. It wasn't everyday that the Savior of the Wizarding World appeared, especially with an Ex-Death Eater. They entered the ice cream parlor and almost all conversation halted. Everyone stared as the pair and their eager children walked up to order. Even Florean Fortescue himself was taken aback.

"Mr. Potter, what a surprise and Mr. Malfoy too! And who are these lovely children?" He greeted warmly, and people stared at them.

"Hello again, this is my godson Teddy Lupin, and Draco's son Scorpius," Harry replied, shaking Florean's hand.

"Well they are charming, and they look so much like their fathers. What can I get you all today; our flavor of the week is treacle tart. It's on the house!"

"You said that the last time I was here too, I insist that I pay this time. I would love to have the treacle tart and what would you all like?" Harry said looking at the trio he came with.

"I want Stwawberry swirel!" Teddy held his arms up for Harry and was scooped up.

"Hmm, that one!" This came from Scorpius who was looking at all the flavors in awe, pointing to one he couldn't pronounce as Draco read him the list.

"Okay he wants banana fudge and I will have pumpkin spice," Draco said, interpreting for his son.

"Alright coming right up," Fortescue replied, scooping up the ice cream. "There you go."

"How much is it? I told you I was paying this time," Harry said, giving teddy his ice cream and a napkin.

"If you insist. It'll be 5 sickles," Harry gave him the money and the group went to sit at a table rear a window, so Harry could watch the outside for anyone who shouldn't be there. Once everyone was done, they left and started to walk home. Once they left Diagon Alley and were in the muggle world, Harry was back into defense mode. They got within the invisibility wards near Harry's home when someone shot a stunning spell at Harry. It was easily dodged, and he cast a protective charm around Draco and the children. Then Narcissa stepped out from the shadows, earning a grimace from Draco.

"Don't make that face at me Draco Abraxias Malfoy; you need to show your mother respect. After all, I am coming back to give you another chance to make the right choice," She said with dignified grace.

"My choice still stands Mother. Father is a criminal and he will be sent back to Azkaban where Astoria can keep him company." Draco spat, holding both Scorpius and Teddy.

"Speaking of Astoria, she isn't happy about you keeping her son away from her. She also isn't happy that you turned her in and ruined her life, and I fully intend to punish you for it." Narcissa pointed her wand at them; and cast Sectum Sempra on both Harry and Draco. Harry dodged and was trying to save Draco, but it was too late. The spell hit him and blood erupted from his body as he fell to the ground, screaming in pain. The kids screamed and Harry told them to go inside. As they ran into the house Harry rushed over to Draco's crimson covered form. He turned to Narcissa, only to see her Apparate away.

"Draco, can you hear me? I-I'll fix this and then Hermione will come and she'll take care of you. Ugh, what's the counter…Vulnera Sanentur! Vulnera Sanentur, Vulnera Sanentur!" Harry cast the counter curse at Draco, then sent an urgent Patronus to Hermione to meet him in the living room with Essence of Dittany and blood-replenishing potion.

He effortlessly picked Draco up and carried him inside. Draco faintly marveled at Harry's strength but he was more focused on not passing out from the lack of blood. Harry set him on the couch and Hermione rushed in from flooing.

"Harry what hap—oh my goodness, Draco! " She took one look at him and immediately began to work, examining the scars on Draco's body and giving him the Dittany and Blood-replenishing potion.

Once Draco drank everything, Hermione looked over to Harry, who sat on the floor tugging at fistfuls of his hair. He glanced up with tears streaking his face and immediately looked away. She sort of waddled over and told him to get up.

"Harry, Draco is going to need some rest so take him upstairs. Tell the boys that he is okay and that he'll be sleeping, then take then over to the Burrow. I'll wait here and we're going to talk," She said pushing him over towards Draco.

Harry carried him to his room and set him in the bed. There was blood on his clothes and hair so Harry cast a Scroungify to clean him up and walked toward the door

"Will you come back?" Draco asked faintly, staring at the retreating back.

"I won't be gone long, I promise," Harry found speaking difficult with the lump in his throat and looked at Draco once more before closing the door and going to see the boys.

He cleared his throat before opening the door to Teddy's room. When he did, he was greeted by two crying boys.

"Unca Hawry, whewr's Daddy?" Scorpius wailed clinging to Harry's leg.

"Is he otay?" Teddy sniffed, grabbing the other leg.

Harry detached the boys and lifted them up on his hips, "He'll be fine. Aunt 'Mione made him all better, but he's sleepy so he's taking a nap. You guys are gonna go to the Burrow while he's sleeping and play, and when he's done taking a nap, we're gonna come get you, yeah?"

"Yay!" Teddy and Scorpius exclaimed, tears forgotten.

Harry brought them downstairs and they flooed to the Burrow. Molly was waiting by the fireplace, giving hugs to all of them. The boys raced outside to go see Uncle George and play with him. Molly winked at Harry and smiled.

"Draco will be alright Harry dear; I'll keep the boys as long as you need,"

"Hermione sent a patronus, didn't she? Thank you Molly, I'm come get them as soon as Draco wakes up." Harry flooed back to Number Twelve and went and sat on the couch.

Hermione came in with a pot of Harry's favorite tea and sat down next to him. She poured them tea and gave him his cup.

"You must be exhausted 'Mione. You've been working all day healing and everything," Harry said silently, taking a drink.

"I am, but that's not what we're talking about and you know it Harry," She brushed Harry's comment aside and looked knowingly at him. "Tell me why you are this upset, and don't tell me some rubbish like 'I failed doing my job' because that isn't the answer."

"I did though. I was supposed to protect him and Scorpius, and he got hurt because I saved myself first. I told him earlier that no one was going to get hurt for me, that I had had enough of it for my life and I get him hurt. I'm complete rubbish at my job Hermione; I can't protect the people I need to. And I let Narcissa get away so she can do it again!" tears began to prickle behind Harry's eyes again, and he choked back a sob.

"Harry, stop saying that. You aren't rubbish at your job. What if it did hit you? Then how would you protect them?" Hermione replied, cocking an eyebrow.

"It wouldn't matter, they would have been saved and the crisis averted. Then they would be protected by another Auror and Ron would become the Head Auror, simple."Harry said, images of Draco laying there bleeding to death.

"You are completely hopeless sometimes Harry. You need to get your real feelings out in the open, because he might feel the same way."

Harry choked a little on his tea. "W-what? Hermione what are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You broke down like that because you like him, _Love _him even. And I'm telling you that you should say so." She replied simply.

"…Is it that obvious? Well Merlin's saggy pants Hermione, I don't want him to know! That would make everything awkward, and what if things didn't work out! He so doesn't like me…"

Hermione laughed at him. "Are you really that thick? He asked if you would come back, for Merlin's sake! He wants you to be in his bed with him Harry. So go, tell him and see what happens,"

"Fine, I will. I'll see you later then 'Mione," Harry hugged his friend goodbye and walked up to Draco's room.

Harry opened the door peeked in to see if Draco was awake. He was and he motioned for Harry to come in. Harry lay in the bed with Draco, the blonde cuddling close to him.

"I like you too Harry," He whispered, making Harry stare at him in shock.

"Damn it I didn't think it was that obvious," Harry replied.

"Oh don't worry, Hermione came up here and gave me these while you were out," He pulled out a pair of Extendable ears to show Harry.

"Of course she did. She likes to do that stuff to –" Harry was cut off by Draco's mouth against his.

He moaned at the taste of the blonde, loving it even more now because they weren't buzzed on wine. Draco slid his hands over Harry's chest and pushed him on his back, straddling Harry's hips. His tongue pressed gently on Harry's lips, and his mouth opened invitingly. They explored each other's mouths, determined to taste every inch. Soon clothes began to fall to the floor until they were left in their boxers. Draco began his decent of the Raven-Haired Wonder, kissing and lick a trail further and further down his gloriously toned body. Harry's prick strained almost painfully behind his pants and Draco made no move to remove them any quicker. Instead, the Slytherin rubbed Harry outside of the boxers, making him harder than he thought possible. Draco smirked as he felt the man under him quiver with need.

Finally giving in to Harry's will, Draco removed his crimson pants to reveal that the man was quite well hung. Harry's prick stood before him, tiny droplet of pre-cum rolling down the head. Draco grabbed the base of Harry's cock and licked the bead off, slipping his tongue in the slit. Harry slid his fingers into the blonde's silky hair, gasping at the wonderful sensation. Moans erupted from him soon after as Draco took the whole thing in his mouth, swallowing around the head. Once Draco deemed Harry's cock hard enough, he climbed back up and kissed Harry. Harry took the opportunity to grab the beautiful man's arse, removing his pants pushing a finger inside.

"Oh Merlin—Harry!" Draco moaned wantonly, pushing back on the finger.

Harry stuck another into the blonde's hole, scissoring and stretching him. Draco thrusted onto Harry's fingers, breathing becoming heavy. Harry stuck in a third finger and began to thrust in, twisting and preparing.

"Harry, I-I need you inside me!" Harry removed his fingers and cast a wandless lubrication charm on his throbbing cock. He held it up and Draco sat on it, taking it in to the hilt. Draco nodded for Harry to move and the raven grabbed him by the hips, setting a slow pace. He pulled out almost all the way at a snail's pace and rammed back in full force.

"Oh fuck Draco, you feel so good," Harry moaned as Draco began bouncing on his prick, his own slapping against Harry's chest.

Harry grabbed it and began stroking, matching the pace of his cock pounding into Draco's beautiful hole. Draco came first, the pleasure becoming too much and white exploded behind his eyes as he shot out his seed onto Harry's hand and chest. Harry came right after, filling Draco with his cum. They were both breathing hard and covered in sweat and Harry cast a cleaning charm on them before Draco collapsed on top of the raven.

"That was…bloody brilliant," Harry panted, rubbing the blonde's lower back.

"Fucking…fantastic," agreed Draco and the pair fell asleep soon after.


	7. Chapter 6 Busy Day

**Author's Note: Thank you so much guys! I love your feedback and I can't wait for more...I was kinda slow writing this chapter, but it might take even longer with school starting back up soon:( I just want you to know, I won't just abandon the story, I'll give you an ending eventually:)**

Draco was pleased with what he felt when he woke up. He was lying on top of Harry's warm beautiful body, his fingers combing through Draco's hair.

"Good…whatever time it is." Draco sighed contently, kissing Harry's soft lips.

"Oh, have you finally woken up from your beauty sleep? And its morning by the way, so we'd better stop having such mind blowing sex or you'll sleep for 12 hours," Harry teased.

"What makes you think we'll be having more sex? There are two boys that live here who are absolute handfuls, and it would be very hard to get a good shagging in whilst they are here." Draco rolled off Harry and out of bed, walking to the wardrobe to grab some clothes.

Harry watched the attractive blonde search through the closet for a Malfoy-approved outfit. "There's always when they're sleeping, or if they're with Ron and Hermione or at the Burrow. I'll find some time to do it because if I had to see you every day and know what you look like naked but couldn't touch, I would die right then and there," Harry got up and stood behind the blonde, pulling him close and kissing his neck.

Harry walked to the bathroom and laughed at the expression on Draco's face as he was leaving to take a shower. "Feel free to join me Draco."

Harry stepped into the shower and turned it on, feeling the water run down his body. Harry's cock grew hard at the thought of Draco's smooth body against his, how tight his arse was. The heat from the water helped the images and suddenly he was pinned to the wall of the shower. Soft lips pressed against his, an eager tongue probing. Harry opened his mouth, letting the tongue take his mouth. He grabbed the familiar body and pulled it close, his erection creating a wet friction against Draco's. Harry moaned into Draco's mouth, and Draco reached around and grabbed Harry's round arse cheeks.

"Your turn Harry," Draco purred, slipping his fingers into Harry's pucker, bringing another moan from the raven.

As he prepared Harry, Draco bit softly on his neck leaving a mark. He scissored and twisted his fingers inside of Harry, well preparing him for Draco's rock hard prick.

"Merlin Draco, I want you so bad," Harry breathed.

Draco removed his fingers and lifted Harry, placing him on his cock. Harry cried out and held on to Draco tightly as he took all of Draco.

"Oh Harry, you feel so good," Draco moaned, kissing Harry's body.

"M-move Draco," Harry said, relaxing his arse.

Draco complied and began thrusting slowly in and out of Harry. Harry was reduced to incomprehensible noises as he reveled in the feel of Draco going in and out of his virgin hole.

"Mmmm...F-faster!" He managed to get out, bracing his shoulder against the shower wall.

Draco complied and thrusted up into Harry harder and faster, his efforts congratulated when Harry screamed out in pleasure as he slammed into Harry's prostate.

"Oh _Merlin _Draco!" Harry yelled as stars formed behind his eyes, orgasm crashing over him.

Harry came all over him and Draco as Draco released inside of Harry. They rode out their orgasms, and then Draco set Harry down.

"Good thing we were already in the shower," Draco said, grabbing the soap and washing his front.

The two showered together in a comfortable silence, and then they got dressed. Harry once again ogled at the Slytherin's gorgeousness. He wore a black button-up shirt and grey slacks today, leaving his hair ungreased. Harry on the other hand wore blue jeans and a simple green t-shirt. His hair, although wet, was a disaster.

"Come on, I never made you breakfast. I figure we get that out of the way and then go save Mrs. Weasley from our boys," Draco motioned for Harry to follow him down the stairs.

Harry sat at the table as Draco began to make some tea, watching him silently. Suddenly there was a tap at the window and the Weasley owl was perched on the sill. Harry got up and opened the window for the bird, giving it a treat and taking the letter from it. It was from Molly.

_Harry,_

_I hope you don't mind but George has taken the children out to see his shop. Ginny is picking them up later and brining them back to you before noon. They had a wonderful time here last night and Hermione has told me that things went swimmingly there. She is a very clever girl, don't you think? Anyway, I hope you and Draco figure out where this will be going before you tell the children. Also, I expect you all to be over for dinner tomorrow. I don't see you often enough these days and I want Draco to know he is very much welcome here. Be careful Harry dear and I'll see you soon._

_With love,_

_Molly Weasley_

Harry grabbed some parchment and a quill and began writing his reply. He gave it to the owl and fed it one last treat and sending it on its way.

"George has the children at the joke shop, Ginny will be bringing them back to us before noon, and we are going to the Burrow for dinner tomorrow," Harry told Draco as he set a cup of tea down in front of Harry.

"Wonderful. Looking forward to it. Bacon and eggs for breakfast?" Draco responded.

"Sounds lovely, thank you." Harry took a drink from the cup and got up as another owl tapped at the window.

Harry left the window open this time, grabbing the letter and feeding the animal. He didn't open the letter though, merely read the name of the sender aloud. "Draco, you got a letter from your mother."

"Burn it," Draco said casually, frying up breakfast.

Harry rolled his eyes and opened it anyway, scanning over it and reading out loud a summary of it.

"She says that she hopes you are alright, even though you deserved it, and that she will give you one last chance to choose the right side and she will find you if you do. She also says that if not, you are dead to her as a son and your father will be even more disappointed than he already is in you. If she doesn't get a reply, she knows the path you have chosen and she'll write you out of hers and your father's will."

"Like I said Harry, burn it. I don't want their money or their love if it means I have to be the Death Eater I once was for them. I want nothing to do with them," Draco gave Harry his plate and sat down opposite him with his own food and tea.

Harry put the letter back in the envelope and sent the owl off without a reply. "Next order of business, where are we gonna go with this whole relationship? Do you want to try or is it just a sex thing, because if it's a relationship you want, I want to be sure so we can tell the kids. They might not understand, but they might as well know,"

"Harry, I don't want this to just be about sex. When I said I like you too, I meant it. Although your body is fantastic, I like your personality as well," Draco said, leaning forward to grab Harry's hand. "I would love to be in a relationship with you Harry. And telling the kids would be a good idea, ought to know why their parents are holding hands and kissing."

Harry smiled and rejoiced inside at Draco's answer. They ate in near silence, making small talk. When they finished, Harry took care of the dishes and laughed at Draco's reaction to him doing it the muggle way. He had barely finished when Kingsley's owl came in through the window.

"Merlin, it's like we own an owlery today," Draco commented.

"At least it's while Ted and Scorpius are gone. Teddy would be trying to play with all of the poor owls," Harry replied, grabbing the letter.

Kingsley's owl Alistair was a large barn owl with light brown and tan feathers. He sat quietly, waiting for Harry to give him a reply.

_Harry,_

_I have questioned the Head Hit-Wizard like I said I would, and it seemed that he had 'forgotten' about it. Also, Hermione had informed me about what happened to Draco Malfoy and I don't believe that I need to warn you to look out for Narcissa as well. Astoria has been convicted and she has been sent to Azkaban, so you need not worry about her. She is under tight surveillance, which means very little chance of escape .If they are as close as I believe they are, it won't take you very long to find him. Ask Draco for any ideas on where they might be. If you are going to search for him, Patronus me and I'll sent some Hit-Wizards over for you._

_Best of Luck Harry,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

Harry scribbled a short reply and looked over at Draco, who was pouring more tea. Once Alistair left, they made their way to the living room.

"What did Kingsley say?" Draco asked, sitting on the couch.

Harry sat down next to him. "He was talking about Hit-Wizards and that if I go out to find Lucius that I should Patronus him so he can send me some of them. Then he told me that Hermione told him about what happened yesterday and that I should be careful around Narcissa as well. Astoria has been convicted and put in Azkaban under high surveillance."

"Oh, well that's good to hear. Hopefully Father will be caught soon," Draco said.

There was a knock at the door and Harry got up to go answer it. Standing outside was none other than Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. They looked at Harry with a little bit of disgust.

"Where's Draco? He hasn't talked to me for days and I heard he was here with you. I swear if you are torturing him in the basement, I will kill you," Pansy said, trying to look into the house.

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe he doesn't want to talk to you? You are very rude and Draco is in fact here and not in my basement being tortured. If you'd like to see him, I can get him instead of you looking into my house creepily," Harry replied. He was a more mature man, but Pansy was downright rude and annoying, he didn't blame Draco for wanting to avoid her.

"Draco, you have company," He called into the living room. Seconds later, the blonde appeared.

"Oh-Pansy, Blaise. I didn't expect you be here. Come in why don't you." They all entered the living room, Pansy and Harry glaring at each other.

"Draco love, why didn't you tell us you would be staying here? I went by your home and instead of finding you, I found Aurors. Why are you even here? You could have come to me. I knew you were enlisting the help of Aurors to protect you and your mother, but I didn't think you would be taking up residence with them," Pansy's worried voice called as Draco put some tea on.

"It was a bit last minute, but I do enjoy Harry's company and Scorpius loves it here as well. I simply must have been too busy and so I forgot to tell you my whereabouts. And I know you know of my preference for men, so it would be greatly appreciated if you would acknowledge that fact. By the way, Harry and I are a couple, so any problem with him is a problem with me," Draco returned and kissed Harry at the end of his little speech.

"Well Draco, if he i-is who you are happy with, then I guess I'll just have to accept it. You are very special to me and I would hate to lose your friendship. In fact, let's do dinner tomorrow," Pansy stuttered.

"Can't. We made plans to eat dinner with the Weasleys tomorrow," Draco said, lacing his fingers with Harry's and making Pansy turn pink.

"Well Pansy, you have thoroughly embarrassed yourself so I think we should get going. It was good to see you two and I hope you'll owl sometime," Blaise said as he grabbed Pansy and headed out to the door.

"Anytime Blaise, maybe we could set up dinner sometime, I know Scorpius would love it," Draco replied. Harry said goodbye as they left.

"She is a right pain in the arse, I don't know how Blaise can stand being around her," Draco sighed, making Harry laugh.

"If you didn't like her, why did you invite her inside?" Harry asked, still chuckling.

"Because I'm not rude, Harry. I'm not going to leave company just standing outside, I was raised better than that."

Before Harry could respond the sound of two rambunctious children filled the house. They ran into the living room, a smiling Ginny on their heels.

"Daddy! You're otay!" Scorpius yelled, jumping up onto his father.

"Thanks Ginny, it was starting to get to quiet here," Harry said, standing up to hug his friend.

"No problem Harry. They had lots of fun with Uncle George today, they were reluctant to leave. Are you coming to dinner tomorrow?" Ginny asked laughing at the young boys as they climbed all over Draco.

"Yes, I told your mother we would be coming. She owled this morning."

"Good, it wouldn't be a proper Sunday dinner without you there. And everyone's excited to have Draco and Scorpius there, Hermione told us about yesterday. Congratulations are in order I believe," Ginny sat down and the boys ran off to play.

"Bloody hell, she's telling everyone before we get a chance to! Next she'll be having a conversation with the boys and telling them for us as well," Draco said, pouring some tea.

"No, but she will if you don't. I'm just glad it finally happened between you two, Harry used to be obsessed with you Draco," Ginny laughed at the embarrassed expression on Harry's face.

"Really? Well, good thing I showed up then. My poor Harry could have driven himself mad!" Draco said patting Harry's hand.

"Have you two shagged yet? Harry and I did it once and I can only imagine he's gotten better with age. You are very lucky Draco; I hope it lasts between you two. It would be a shame otherwise," Harry turned a very bright pink and Draco stroked his cheek.

"We have, and it was wonderful. I can hardly grasp how lucky I am and I hope it lasts too," Draco replied.

"Well I have errands to run for Hermione so I'll see you tomorrow," Ginny gave each of them a hug and Apparated away.


	8. Chapter 7 Punishment

**Author's note- so so so so so so so sorry for not getting this to you sooner!:( I was having some writer's block and plus school started again. I hope you guys enjoy and I love you! Please review:)**

It was semi-chaotic trying to get the boys bathed and dressed Sunday afternoon. After lunch, Scorpius and Teddy had started painting in the dining room and it had turned into a "who can throw around the most paint" war. When Harry walked in with clean cups of water for their brushes, the room looked like a rainbow threw up everywhere. Draco was working on cleaning the room, spelling things clean while Harry dragged the boys up to the bathroom. He quickly drew a bath for them and had to fight to their clothes off. Luckily Draco came in soon after to help. They divvied up the work, Draco did the hair and Harry washed the bodies. They made quick work of getting the boys bathed, but they then had to chase two very naked and screaming boys around the house.

Once they finally rounded them up and put some clothes on them, it was three o'clock. Harry and Draco planned on leaving in an hour, and they decided this was the best time to talk to the kids.

"Boys, Draco and I need to talk to you," Harry said, sitting down on the bed next to the boys. "It's about something very important."

"Is it 'bout us painting the dinein woom? I fought it wooked pretty," Teddy said looking innocently at Harry.

"No Ted, the dining room looked brilliant. It's about me and Draco, we have something we'd like to tell you," Harry chuckled, scooping the boys into his lap.

"Den what is it?" Scorpius said, looking at his at his dad who sat down next to them.

"Well Scorp, it's like this. Do you remember when Theo used to come over? He would hold daddy's hand and say nice things about how I looked or that he loved me? Harry and I are gonna be like that," Draco explained, and Scorpius' eyes grew wide.

"Is he gonna weave too? I wike Harwy and I don't want him to leave," Harry looked at the small blonde boy in his lap, and a smile appeared on his face.

"No, I won't leave Scorp. See, I like your daddy very very much. Ted, I need to understand this too. Me and Draco are gonna be like Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, only we aren't married."

"Does that mean your donna have a baby too? I fink I want a sister, cuz I have Scorpus to be my brover," Teddy said honestly, making Harry laugh.

"No we aren't having a baby, Ted. But I'm glad you're okay with it, and are you okay with it Scorpius?"

"Yeah, cuz you won't leave my daddy," Scorpius said.

Draco looked at the time, and it was almost time to go. "Alright, we have to go. I'll grab the jackets; it's a little chilly outside today and Harry you put the shoes on. I'll see you downstairs."

Five minutes later Harry and the boys came downstairs. They all donned their jackets and flooed to the Burrow.

As they came through the floo, the delicious smell of Mrs. Weasley's cooking beckoned them.

"Harry dear, I'm so glad to see you! And Draco, you look absolutely wonderful! Come in, come in and make yourselves comfortable," The Weasley matriarch welcomed, hugging both men and pulling everyone into the living room.

Ron and Hermione were sitting on the couch, talking to George, Bill and Fleur. Little Victiore was playing in the corner of the room with a little pygmy puff, and the boys went over to play with her.

"Draco, good to see you mate. It's nice to know Harry has some common sense," George said, standing up to pull him into a hug.

"George, of course 'Arry 'as common sense, though bringing 'is lover proves zis," Fleur berated him, standing to hug them warmly. "'Arry, you look very 'andsome. And you too Draco."

"Thank you Fleur, you look gorgeous. And Hermione you look beautiful, too bad I wasn't in a right state to tell you the other day," Draco replied. _I like the Weasleys, shove that up your arse Father,_ He thought to himself.

"Thank you Draco, hopefully I'll still look good after the baby comes," Hermione said, patting her pregnant belly affectionately.

"Fat chance 'Ermione, I looked like a mess for weeks after my Victiore," Fleur replied, heading to the kitchen for some tea cups for Harry and Draco.

Soon everyone had arrived and they all sat down at the large table together. Laughter and warmth filled the house and soon talk steered toward Harry and Draco.

"So have you two snogged yet?"Asked George, shoveling a fork load of potatoes in his mouth.

"Actually we have, many times. Though yesterday was probably the most enjoyable one," Harry replied, getting everyone's attention. The Weasleys all loved a good story.

"You're just saying that because I snogged you right in front of Pansy. It's quite obvious that you despise her, though I don't blame you," Draco retorted, causing the table to chuckle.

Hermione suddenly gasped and got up from the table, running in the direction of the bathroom. Ron was close behind groaning, "'Mione, I thought this was over with!". The gagging was so loud that everyone could hear it faintly.

"I better make her some nice hot tea, poor dear," Molly said, getting up from the table.

"Oh 'Ermione, I 'ope she iz alright. I'm so glad I never got sick like zis," Fleur sympathized.

"It seems unusual, I mean isn't she quite far along? I don't think she should be getting sick still, Astoria stopped as she entered her second trimester," Draco put in, looking worriedly in the direction of the bathroom.

Suddenly they heard a scream, followed by Ron's ever so famous "Bloody hell!"

Harry got up from the table and rushed to the bathroom, Draco beside him. They found Hermione squeezing Ron's hand and clutching her stomach.

"I-I think this is it mate!" Ron said; voice filled with pain as Hermione's grip tightened. "We're having a baby!"

"Draco, go tell everyone what's going on, and find someone to watch the boys. I'm going with Ron to St. Mungo's. Meet us there?" Harry said quickly, grabbing Hermione's hand and vanishing with a pop.

Draco went back out to the concerned group, face calm despite the semi-chaos that just Apparated away. "Mrs. Weasley, I don't think there's a need for the tea. Hermione has gone into labor, so Harry and Ron took her to St. Mungo's. I've got to fire call Severus so he can watch my—the kids."

"I knew zat would 'appen," Fleur said, being the only one not rushing around in panic other than Draco.

Molly and the rest of her brood became a ginger blur as they zoomed around the house grabbing things that would be needed at the hospital. Soon they all left, leaving Draco and the children to use the fire place to contact his Godfather.

"Draco, what is it? You know better to interrupt me during dinner time, it is rude. But I am glad you have called me, I have been worried that Potter had hexed you to death," The dark man said.

"I need you to look after Scorpius and Harry's godson Teddy for a while; we are needed at St. Mungo's. I understand if you can't of course," Draco replied hurriedly.

"Yes, bring them over. I shall look after them for you, though do not make it a habit of calling on me on such short notice," Severus replied, after that he ended the call so Draco could floo them over.

Once they entered Snape's home, the kids sat on the dark leather couch, watching Snape carefully.

"Thank you, I am very grateful. I hope they don't get too rowdy, they have been somewhat good today," With that, he gave the potions master a hug and left, deciding it was a short enough walk to St. Mungo's.

Half-way there he felt uneasy, debating whether or not to just Apparate the rest of the way. Before he could make a decision however, someone grabbed him and covered his mouth to muffle his scream of surprise. Draco felt the familiar pull of Apparation and he and his assailant popped away.

They arrived in a dark room, one small chair in the center of the small room. He was thrown into the chair and bound so he couldn't escape. Soon the room brightened as a lumos was cast, and Draco's eyes widened in shock as he stared into the familiar eyes of his father.

"You are one disappointment after another Draco," Lucius' eyes narrowed, and he kicked the chair over, sending a still bound Draco crashing to the floor. "You are worthless, intolerable, and weak. An utter disgrace of the Malfoy family." He landed another kick, this time to the stomach.

Draco cried out in pain, struggling with the bonds that held him. Lucius kicked his son harder, making him lurch forward as far as his restrains would allow. "Look at you, a pathetic little faggot living his meaningless life while I waste away in prison." He spat on Draco's face. "Couldn't even keep a wife, could you? You were too stupid to keep her interest, not to mention utterly unattractive. It's a miracle you had even procreated with her. How you can even call yourself my son, a Malfoy no less is a mystery. You are no son of mine!" He kicked Draco in anger at the last sentence, the cracking of ribs echoed through the cramped room.

Suddenly, Lucius started laughing, the sound sadistic and evil. He took Draco's wand and spelled it, making sure it could only cast one spell—a patronus. He released Draco, laughing harder at the scared expression on his face.

"I want you to call your precious boyfriend. I want him to know that his bitch is going to die, and that he failed at his job. 'Harry, help me, my daddy has me captured and I'm going to die. Harry, Harry!'" Lucius mimicked Draco's voice, tossing the wounded blonde his wand.

Draco hesitated, making Lucius raise his wand threateningly at his bleeding son. Draco made a patronus and began talking.

"Harry, M-my father's kidnapped me. I-I'm being tortured a-and I think he's gonna kill me. I-I don't know where I am, but there are no doors, I-I can't escape," Draco sobbed, making Lucius laugh again.

"Let's make it more convincing shall we Draco? I'm thinking…Crucio!" Wicked laughter and screaming filled the room. Lucius shooed the patronus away, hoping the recipient of the message would get it.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Harry was quietly panicking, surveying the room for his blonde. Everyone was here except him, and Harry wondered if he was alright. The birth was a lot quicker than expected; it had seemed that Hermione was having contractions all day, so it only took half an hour for a new baby girl to be welcomed into the world. He shook it off and thought that Draco couldn't find anyone to watch the boys, but that was quickly shattered when Draco's patronus busted into the room.

"'Harry, M-my father's kidnapped me. I-I'm being tortured a-and I think he's gonna kill me. I-I don't know where I am, but there are no doors, I-I can't escape,'" It said, followed by Lucius' voice yelling Crucio and Draco's screams in pain before it vanished.

Harry stared at the empty space in shock, not noticing anyone else in the room. He had failed; he didn't protect Draco after all. This realization broke him and he fell to his knees, choking back the sobs that were struggling their way out. Soon a pair of eyes met his and snapped him out of it. Everyone was looking at him in shock, horror stricken and worried. Ginny stared into his eyes as Harry's vision blurred. She promptly smacked him.

"That is no way to get him back Harry. Make a plan and get your Draco back before it's too late," She said, and Harry nodded sternly. He knew she was right, and so he started pacing the room and thinking of places Draco could be.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Once the pain of the Crucio subsided, Draco tried to stand. His breath came out in gasps and the metallic taste of blood entered his mouth. Once he was upright, Lucius glared daggers at him. He lunged forward, knocking Draco back down to the floor. His arm hit the floor before his head, and there was a small snap of the bone that echoed in the room. Draco cried out in pain, trying desperately to push his deranged father off of him.

"You foolish boy, do you really think you stand a chance? I am your superior, better than blood traitor filth like you. You are no better than the Weasleys," Lucius growled, pinning Draco down so he could hardly move.

"I'm only n-no better b-because of the f-family I was b-born into. Y-you make me sick, t-thinking that you are of h-higher importance than others," Draco spat, rage boiling inside of him.

This new found rage gave him the strength to free himself of his father, grabbing the elder Malfoy's wand. Before Lucius could retaliate, Draco vanished with a crackle.

He appeared before a room full of Weasleys, his beaten and bloodied body quivering with exhaustion. Hermione screamed and Harry's voice filled Draco's ears.

"Draco! Oh Merlin we need a medi-witch in here," Harry rushed to Draco's side, catching him as his body could take no more.

The noise in the room started to fade, Draco's vision slowly failing him. He was tired, his body was screaming in agony, but he had to tell Harry something. He needed him to know it was Draco's stupid mistake, not Harry's. If Draco died without Harry knowing that, the guilt would eat away at the raven until he was no more.

"H-Harry, I'm s-sorry. I-it was a mistake to walk here; I should have A-Apparated straight from Severus'. I-I'm so s-sorry," Draco said, though it was a whisper. Before the world left him, he saw the beautiful bright green eyes of his lover.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Several hours later, Harry was still at Draco's bedside. There had been many injuries to Draco's body, and Harry fully intended on repaying Lucius for every single one. There was a good chance Draco wouldn't survive the internal bleeding from his broken ribs and Crucio he had suffered, but Harry held onto the belief that he would. Draco was strong; he will pull out of this. Ginny visited him; brought him up some tea and keeping him company for a little while. He had fire-called Severus and told him what had happened, and so he would have the kids for the night. It had been slightly awkward to talk to his old Potions teacher, but Harry had grown to respect for the man since he found out the truth during the war.

Now he was alone, waiting for Draco to wake up. He would stay awake all night if he had to; he just wanted to know that Draco would be okay.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I shouldn't have left you; I should have gone with you and protected you. I don't know what I would do if you don't wake up. How would I tell Scorpius or Teddy? How could I live with myself knowing that I was at fault for your death? I love you Draco, I always have. I wish you could hear me right now; I would give up anything for you to survive this," Harry ran his hands softly over Draco's silky hair as he talked, tears leaking from his eyes freely.

Draco was just laying there, small and shallow breaths making his chest move minutely. He was pale against the sheets and his blood stained lips drew a stark contrast. He was indescribably beautiful. Harry stayed in the chair beside Draco's hospital bed for the remainder of the night.


End file.
